Öğretmen
Rita öğretmenlerin eksikliklerinden bahsediyor sevgi ve iletişim konusu üzerine 1 video thumb|right|335 px thumb|398px|[[JAPON OKULLARINDA TEMİZLİKÇİ YOKTUR. ÖĞRENCİ VE ÖĞRETMENLER HEP BİRLİKTE SINIFI VE TUVALETİ TEMİZLER.]] Öğretmen, bir bilim dalını, bir sanatı, bir tekniği veya belli bilgileri öğretmeyi kendisine meslek edinmiş kimse. "1739 Sayılı Milli Eğitim Temel Kanunu 'nun 43. Maddesine göre, öğretmenlik, devletin eğitim, öğretim ve bununla ilgili yönetim görevlerini üzerine alan özel bir ihtisas mesleğidir." S. Ünal, S. Ada: "Öğretmenlik Mesleğine Giriş", s.10, ISBN 975-400-197-9 Üniversitelerdeki özel yetişme yollarının belli derecelerini kazanan kişilere doçent, profesör hepsine birden "öğretim üyesi" denir. Bu derecelere yükselmedikleri halde üniversitelerde öğretim yapan kimseler de genel olarak "öğretim görevlisi", özel olarak "uzman okutman" diye anılırlar. Yetişmeleri "Öğretmenlik mesleğine hazırlık genel kültür, özel alan eğitimi ve pedagojik formasyonla sağlanır." Eskiden, öğretmen okullarında (köy öğretmen okulları) yetişen ilkokul öğretmenleri; eğitim okullarından çıkan ortaokul öğretmenleri; yükseköğretmen okullarıyla üniversitelerin ve fen fakültelerinin belirli dallarında okuyan ve öğretim lisansı almak için meslek bakımından gerekli ek dersleri gören üniversite mezunlarından Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı hizmetine geçen lise öğretmenleri, Memurluk Kanunu'nun kapsamına girerdi. Günümüzde ise öğretmen yetiştirme görevini, üniversitelerin ilgili Eğitim Fakülteleri ile Teknik Eğitim Fakülteleri üstlenmiştir. Öğretmenler, bakanlığın hazırlattığı yönetmeliklere uygun şekilde, yetişmelerinin kendilerine sağladığı imkânlar çerçevesinde okullarda görev alırlar. Görevleri 220px|thumb|right| Öğretmen ve [[Öğrenci|öğrencilerinin yer aldığı bir çalışma okulunun öğretmenler odası ]] Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı'nın yönetmeliklerine göre genel olarak öğretmenlerin görevleri şunlardır. * Kendilerine verilen ve yetkili sayıldıkları dersleri okutmak, * Okuttukları derslerle ilgili uygulama ve deneyleri yapmak, * Serbest çalışma saatlerinde öğrencileri gözetlemek, * Ders dışında okulun eğitim, öğretim ve yönetim işlerine katılmak, * Kanun, yönetmelik ve emirlerle tespit edilen ödevleri yapmak, * Öğrencilerin sorunlarıya ilgilenmek. Ayrıca öğretmenlerin öğrencilerini yetiştirme konusunda her fırsattan yararlanmaları, hizmet ruhu beslemeleri, ödevden kaçınmamaları, öğrencilerine iyi bir yardımcı ve kılavuz olmaları, eğitim işlerinde bütün tutum ve davranışlarıyla örnek olmaları istenir. Öğretim görevi sırasında öğretmenlerin, öğrencileri kişisel çalışmalara yöneltmeleri, zümre öğretmenleriyle yakın bir işbirliği sağlamaları, öğrenci ödevlerini ilgili yönetmeliğe göre inceledikten sonra geri vermeleri, sınav yönetmeliğine göre görevlendirildikleri sınavlarda bulunmaları, öğrencilerinin başarılarını ölçerek değerlendirmeleri, kanaat dönemleri sonunda verilecek karne notları için gerekli sözlü-yazılı yoklamaları yapmaları beklenir. Ders görevi sonunda öğretmenlerin yapmaları gereken işler bitmez.Mesai saati bitiminden sonra öğretmenlerden yıllık ders dağıtım planlarını yapmaları, dersler için hazırlık yapmaları bunun için materyaller hazırlamaları, yaptıkları yazılı yoklamaları değerlendirmeleri, öğrenci davranışlarıyla ilgili gözlem formlarını değerlendirerek öğrencinin gelişimini izlemeleri, öğrencilerinin daha iyiye ulaşması için ne gibi tedbirler alması gerektiğini inceleyip sorgulaması beklenir. Eğitim çalışmaları sırasında öğretmenler, okul yönetiminin belirlediği günlerde okul nöbeti tutmakla, kendisine verilen eğitsel kulüpleri kurarak çalıştırmakla, öğretmenler kurulunun kararlarıyla kendisine verilen sınıfın eğitim işlerini düzenlemekle, Tebrikler Dergisi'ni okumakla yükümlüdürler. Öğretmenler, öğretim, eğitim ve bilim ödevinden başka bir ödev alamazlar. Kendi okullarından başka okullarda ek olarak bilim, öğretim ve eğitimle ilgili bir işte çalışacak olan öğretmenlerin Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı'ndan izin almaları şarttır. Öğretmenler, önce okul müdürlerinin, sonra Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü'nün İller Kanunu'na göre mahalli mülkiye amirinin, Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı müfettişlerinin denetimine bağlıdır. İlköğretim öğretmenlerinin nakil ve tayini il idaresince; lise öğretmenlerininki ise bakanlıkça yapılır. Öğretmenler, okullar saymanlığından maaş alırlar ve Emekli Sandığı'na bağlıdırlar. Ülkemizde her yıl 24 Kasım günü, "Öğretmenler Günü" ve o hafta "Öğretmenler Haftası" olarak kutlanır. Günümüzde öğretmenlik mesleğine hakettiği değer verilmemekte ve yanlış politikalar yüzünden bu meslek hakettiği değeri bulamamaktadıÖğretmenliğin Tarihi Gelişimi Öğretmenliğin bir meslek olarak icra edilmesinin en bilinen örneği dir. Sofistlerin yerleşim yerlerini dolaşarak buralarda halkı eğittikleri bilinmektedir. Öğrencilerin egitimcilerden bilmesini istedikleri istedikleri 10 sey 10 things students want all educators to know 1). Students want you to actually spend the time to get to know them... Get to know your students by name as soon as possible. Learn something unique about them and find out what makes them tick. Students know when teachers don't know anything about them, so make getting to know your students a top priority. 2). Students want to have a voice in the learning process and want to share 'their' way of doing things... Students want learning to be done 'with' them... not 'to' them. Schools are idea factories with a seemingly limitless amount of new and fresh ideas, so it's time we start tapping into that potential. Also, students bring unique perspectives and ways of thinking about life, so let them move up from passenger and let them drive the bus from time to time. 3). Students want to be treated with respect and dignity... Students don't magically become motivated when they are embarrassed. They also don't appreciate it when you call them out to make a point and use them as an example. If you wouldn't like somebody doing it to you, then don't do it to your students. 4). Students want to be 'appropriately' challenged with meaningful and relevant learning experiences... Students learn pretty quickly the differences between meaningful and productive work and mindless busy work. Students want you to push and challenge them with learning that provides them the skills to succeed. Additionally, students want and need the necessary supports as they struggle and navigate these more challenging learning experiences. 5). Students want educators to know that they too have bad and off days... We all have bad days, and students are no different. Also, some students have quite a lot occurring in their lives outside of the education world. With that, education is at times understandably just not a top priority for them. Empathy and understanding go a long way in the classroom. 6). Students want their interests and passions to be infused into the learning that occurs in the classroom... All students have interests and passions that go beyond the traditional school setting. It's these interests that students want you to integrate and combine with the learning that occurs in your classroom. When students are able to explore and further develop their interests while simultaneously meeting classroom learning objectives, great things are possible. 7). Students want educators to be truthful and honest... When students feel you are being truthful and being honest, they can start to trust you. When students trust and respect you there are few things they won't do for you. This two-way street takes time to develop, but will yield significant dividends in the long-run. 8). Students want to be partners with you when it comes to the learning process... Students don't want a 'teachers' vs. 'students' mentality in school. Students are looking to you for partnership and camaraderie in regard to learning and growth. It's this shift in traditional mindsets that really strengthens trust and collaboration between teachers and students. 9). Students want to know the work they are doing and the time they are committing to school will actually make a difference in the world... Students spend a significant amount of time in school as they grow up, so it's only fair and appropriate that the time they spend and the work they do actually goes toward making the world a better place. The disconnect between doing something that makes a difference in the world and simply just doing something, makes all the difference. 10). At the end of the day, all students want to know their existence matters and that they are important... Don't we all...? Ayrıca bakınız *Eğitim Kaynakçacık *''Meydan Larouse Ansiklopedisi'' (c. 15, s. 323) *''Temel Brıttannıca Ansiklopedisi''(c. 13, s.298) Dış bağlantılar *Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı Resmi Web Sitesi *M.E.B. Personel Genel Müdürlüğü Sayfası *M.E.B. İl ve İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürlükleri Yönetim Bilgi Sistemi Sayfası Kategori:Eğitim terimleri Kategori:Meslekler Kategori:Öğretmenlikler Kategori:Öğretim görevlileri Kategori:Öğretmen